perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Kaikoth Confederation
The Kaikoth Confederation is one of the major factions of Perisno. It occupies the lands to the south of the Hakkon Empire, and is encircled by a tall mountain range. The Kaikoth Confederation is ruled by King Bergnar. Lore The Dwarves are inhabitants of Perisno. They used to be an important part of the great Perisno Empire, both because of their trading of metals and jewels, and because of their good relations with the Empire's human leaders. They once had twelve great cities, built in the mountains as a symbol of their greatness. No blacksmith in the world could even match a dwarf. They created splendid jewels and awesome armour. But what once was vanished when the Old Perisno Empire crumbled and fell. And though the dwarves were not part of this Empire, deep inside their mountains, they felt the consequences of this event. When the invasion began, when the elves first landed on the coast of Perisno, they savagely attacked the dwarves, forcing them to abandon some of their lands and cities. But they were a proud people, who didn't want to see its enemy plunder their lands and live in their cities. So they burned the lands, and closed the entrance to their cities. For the first time since centuries, the dwarves decided to elect a king. In times of peace, each city was independent, but during the dark ages of the dwarf nation, the dwarven Tarhns elected one of them as their King. All of them agreed to elect Bluin, the Tarhn of the town of Nimazar, as their respected leader and King. Bluin the First lead a gigantic army of dwarves to take back their city and cast the elves back into the sea. However, the dwarves hadn't waged a war for centuries, and even if their warriors were proud, they were too weak. Thousands of dwarves died fighting the elves and they couldn't raise enough warriors to fight the other invaders. When the Tolranians and the Hakkon landed on Perisno, the dwarves were only a shadow of their former glory. Bluin died in a desperate battle to save the Southern dwarvish cities, which ultimately failed. The once all-mighty twelve dwarven cities were now only three : Nimazar, Anik-dûr and Hornogoth. Their King was dead, and his son, Tarhn Bruin, reclaimed the throne. When his father died, the dwarven Tarhns faced a very unlikely situation. A King died without nominating a royal heir. For Tarhn Bruin, it was clear that, if his father had nominated a heir, it would have been him. But the new Tarhn of Nimazar claimed the throne was rightfully his. But according to the law, the Tarhns had to choose the new king. Tarhn Bergnar, Tarhn of Hornogoth, demanded a meeting of the Assembly. He used all his might to persuade the powerful family ruling the now lost city of Anik-dûr to support his claims to the throne. And he was elected to the dismay of Tarhn Bruin. The New King said only one thing when he took the throne: "I will take back what is ours." Government Lords * King Bergnar * Drgrimst Durzad * Drgrimst Morrund * Drgrimst Harunn * Drgrimst Gomur * Drgrimst Sargoll * Drgrimst Calrak * Drgrimst Vohgold Military An in-depth guide to the Kaikoth Confederation troops can be found here. Strengths * High armor and ironflesh values make high-tier troops very resistant to ranged weapons * Strong and varied heavy infantry options * Tough mounted units in noble troop line Weaknesses * No heavy cavalry in common troop tree * High-tier infantry takes a long time to train * Dwarves are short and their weapons are hard-hitting but short&slow Territories Towns * Karnoth * Dwallnor Castles * Shards Keep * Longbeard Keep * Kahhadir Keep * Hornogoth Keep Villages * Troer * Locktich * Hammerhill * Rocks Pike * Dwallhaven * Norelokk * Ambolian * Tollhoul * Butchers Pit * Lakkill * Rains Greeve Category:Kaikoth Confederation Category:Factions